


veil of the night

by teacakelover



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepovers, really short read i wrote this based on a feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacakelover/pseuds/teacakelover
Summary: Mao wakes up in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	veil of the night

**Author's Note:**

> if your name is rune dont read this. i WILL find out and i WILL block you on discord

In the still darkness of the night, they're so much more.

"Maa-kun...let's sleep some more. So you can dream of me this time." Even at Ritsu's favorite time of day to be awake, he makes a point to sound as unwilling to leave Mao's embrace as possible. Under the morning light and all of its liveliness, Mao would have to wonder just why his best friend would do such a thing. Right now, he doesn't even begin to question it.

Still; that doesn't mean he's about to give up. He returns concise words to counter Ritsu's slurred complaints. "I can dream of you if you let me sleep somewhere else, geez. I'll even make the bed myself so just—"

Of course, Ritsu puts his hand on Mao's chest to reach up and press a soft kiss to his lips. How didn't he account for that? It _is_ the middle of the night, after all. Right now, the judgement of the sun shining down on them might as well be just a faraway illusion.

Maybe it's always been. But that's a thought not worth pursuing in the dark.

Mao only gives himself enough leeway to kiss Ritsu once more, which Ritsu happily accepts as a victory sign. The night has lost Mao to him. Entangled much closer than any semblance of daylight would deem appropriate, they exchange their final goodbyes before the unfolding scene becomes no more than a hazy picture in their memory, a daydream at best.

"Goodnight, Ricchan."

"Goodnight, Maa-kun..."

**Author's Note:**

> one day i woke up from a nightmare at 3 am and wrote this fic in one go. ^^
> 
> i'm a daytime person but the state of not being awake enough to really think is kind of nice in a way. my twitter is @thornylovely but let it be known i dont write a lot. still, i hope it was okay, and thanks for reading!


End file.
